1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clients and servers and more particularly to client-server multitasking.
2. Background Art
Clients, servers, and client-server systems have been known. However, there is a need for client-server multitasking. A client-server multitasking system and process are needed, which are capable of information and/or service retrieval from the same and/or different ones of servers substantially simultaneously and on-the-fly, using the same and/or different ones of queries, and sorting, grouping, and/or organizing responses therefrom substantially on-the-fly.